


It's You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “It’s you, you know.”





	It's You

“It’s you, you know.”

 

It was a mere whisper, something a normal human would have never heard. Ethan stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Danny again. The human was staring down at the ground, his hands in his pocket. “What?”

 

“It’s always been you,” Danny said. He took a deep breath and looked up at Ethan. “Both of the times we broke up, I couldn’t get you out of my head. Even before you came back into my life again, I still thought about you.” He sighed softly and took a step towards Ethan. “I have found that it is very hard to date when you’re heart has already been taken. I don’t want anyone else, Ethan. I want you.”

 

Ethan stood there shocked. It had been years since he had left Beacon Hills and Danny behind. “You can’t mean that.”

 

“You can hear my heartbeat, you tell me.”

 

The wolf shook his head and turned away from Danny. He didn’t know what he was feeling. He loved Danny, but he couldn’t. His life was too messed up for someone as wonderful as Danny. “No. I can’t. We can’t.”

 

“You think I want to feel this way about you, Ethan?” Danny asked, stepping even closer and grabbing Ethan’s shoulder, turning him back around. “I wanted to move. I wanted to not be in love with you after all these years. But I am. I am still in love with you, Ethan. You’re it for me. You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“We’re not meant to be together.”

 

”If that was true, then why can’t I get you out of my head? Why can’t I go out on dates and enjoy myself without thinking about you? We both know that you don’t think you’re good enough for me, but you are. You think that you’re a monster, but that’s not true. You’re Ethan. You’re the boy I fell in love with in high school. You’re the boy I still love.”

 

”You shouldn’t love me.”

 

”But I do. I love you,” Danny said. “And I’ll love you forever.”


End file.
